Guide:Asking for help
Pokémon Essentials runs on many scripts - and some users add their own scripts, increasing the chances of crashes. When your game crashes, its important to know what resources you can use to receive help. First, look over the Error Messages page, your problem may already be posted there. Second, its imperative that you're using the latest version of Essentials. Its very difficult to backtrack and find a fix to a bug that has already been fixed in previous versions. If you haven't found a solution to your problem, try running it past a search engine like Google. Chances are, your problem has already been posted before and has already been solved. To do this, you must first find a way to word your problem. Usually, when your game crashes, you'll receive an error log. Read the log and copy and paste the essential part into your favorite search engine. Look below to see how a crash log looks like. As you can see, the red, boxed-in area describes what is causing the crash. If you accidentally close the crash log, you can find all of your crashes by following the path at the bottom of the crash. In this case, I would search up something along the lines of: "Pokemon Essentials FAIRY is not a defined type". Click on whichever page you think best describes your problem and browse around to see if you find a solution. If you haven't found a solution, you can make your own post on the forums. There are various websites you could utilize. Here are some to name a few: The Pokemon Essentials forums PokeCommunity Relic Castle There are a couple more websites you could use. Again, utilize your favorite search engine to find a website that you find suitable. Many forums will require you to sign up to make a post. Each forum has a set of rules and guidelines, be sure to read them and follow them, If you dont, your thread may be closed. When asking for help, you need to provide a few things. *Post the error log, if applicable. *Provide details as to what you did or what you changed before the crash log. The more details you provide, the easier it may be to find a solution. *Provide a list of any changes you made to scripts or any new scripts you added. Sometimes the scripts are not compatible with the version of Essentials that you are using (perhaps take those off one-by-one before posting to see if that fixes your problem). After you have made your post, there a few things you should do. *Be sure to check your post occassionally and respond to others if they request more information. *If you find a solution on your own, update your post to let others know that you found a solution. *Post the fix to your problem in your thread so that others can find the fix if they ever encounter the same error. Remember, the people that help you are volunteering their time to your problem; do not sound demanding and show some appreciation.